


Brutal, Exacting

by Darkrealmist



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies), Disney - All Media Types, Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alien Invasion, Aliens, Cameos, Canon - TV, Crossover, Episode Related, F/M, Gen, Hydra (Marvel), Inhumans (Marvel), Kidnapping, Nazis, Prophecy, Rescue Missions, Robots, Science Fiction, Spies & Secret Agents, Superheroes, Superpowers, Time Travel, War, Weapons of Mass Destruction, Wishful Thinking, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 100-500, Wordcount: Under 10.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:00:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25612465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrealmist/pseuds/Darkrealmist
Summary: Sibyl reads the more hazardous waves in the Time Stream that could complicate the Chronicom takeover of Earth.
Relationships: Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons
Kudos: 13





	Brutal, Exacting

Brutal, Exacting

Author’s Note: Set during episode 3 of season 7. If any of these ideas make it into the series finale, then hooray. Otherwise, it’s just me playing around with possibilities. Enjoy the story and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of _Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D._ , the Marvel Cinematic Universe, or Marvel Comics.

Summary:

Sibyl reads the more hazardous waves in the Time Stream that could complicate the Chronicom takeover of Earth.

* * *

“It will be brutal, and exacting.”

The Time Stream’s blue filaments drafted in Sibyl’s hands. She perceived Chronyca-3 writing its creation backward through history, taking special note of the offshoots that would change the tree’s final appearance.

14,000,605 futures where the Chronicoms manipulated the past. Almost every outcome fulfilling their endgame, if the Hunters carried out their mission correctly.

Helius was the proximate objective. There were mathematically riskier threads her species could pull in other periods, if they fiddled less delicately with time.

Extending Wilfred Malick’s life and fast-tracking Project Insight.

The surprise return of the Doctor and Jemma Simmons’ id in Chronicom bodies.

Disrupting a reunion between Phillip J. Coulson and Steve Rogers at the Battle of New York, after an undercover Daniel Sousa brings Captain America into the fold to save the real Coulson from Loki.

Or they could engage S.H.I.E.L.D. in an all-out open war.

Director Mackenzie, agents Coulson, Johnson, May, Rodriguez, and Shaw. Battered and beaten by Malachi’s Hunters and a build-an-Inhuman army Nathaniel Malick and John Garrett recruit, under the sway of Madame Hydra, who in this version of events, the Chronicoms put into power upon attacking Maveth and giving her Hive’s stolen powers. The willing general the Kree failed to engineer.

But Leopold Fitz, furious at Simmons’ kidnapping, turns over space and time to assemble agents Piper, Morse, Hunter, and Davis to back up the team. With them, Deathlok, Ghost Rider, Flint, Antoine Triplett, and a heroic Grant Ward mentored by Victoria Hand in Garrett’s absence.

Such volatility. Prudent to avoid the unseemly branches.

Clarify. The Predictor’s role was to clarify.


End file.
